Crystal Rainbooms : A Truth or Dare Game
by PonyCrescendo
Summary: When three crystal prep students find themselves in the same house as three canterlot high students, they end up playing a small game of Truth or Dare. But what happens, was never expected to happen. Rated M due to suggestive themes. Note, if you don't like lesbian/yuri then don't read.
1. Round 1 and Rules

It was a beautiful day in the human world, for some people. The rain was pouring down heavily and many people had rushed into houses of people they didn't know if they couldn't make it home in time. In one house, a bunch of teenagers sat. It seemed to be a three on three staring contest.

In front of the fire, cuddled up in a warm blanket with a coffee was a girl with moderate cerise eyes. Her greyish mulberry hair with light raspberry streaks was set up in a sort-of bowl cut way. But if you said that she would probably bite your head off. Her light turquoisish grey hand was holding onto the cup like it was a life saver. What you'd notice was that she was wearing a particular uniform, a Crystal Prep one.

Next to her, was a girl in the same uniform. However, she was glaring at a girl on the opposite side of the room. This girl had brilliant gamboge eyes and dark conflower blue hair. Her hair however had moderate cerulean and moderate arctic blue streaks present within it. Her light amberish grey hand was clenched in a fist.

A girl on the couch sighed in annoyance, as she held back her bitter tounge. She too had a Crystal Prep uniform on, but she had a pair of orange glasses present on her faces, hiding her greyish orchid eyes. Her hair was a light opalish gray with light arctic bluish grey streaks. She had placed one of her light phthalo bluish grey hands on her forehead while looking at the tomboyish crystal prepper.

"Will you quit with the staring!" Another tomboy like voice hissed, cause the crystal prep teen to snarl.

"I will when you do!" She growled in return.

A loud groan came from the corner of the room, as a apple farmer on a bean bag slapped her forehead. This caused the athlete on a small single chair next to her to scowl. The fashionista that shared the couch with the glasses wearing crystal prepper just rolled her eyes.

"Dash, I think it would be polite if you stopped staring at Indigo Zap like she is evil. Sure, their from Crystal Prep, but that doesn't mean we have to be hostile!"

The fashionista could of sworn she heard her crystal prep counterpart mock her words, but she ignored it.

"I'm bored!" The two tomboys groaned at the same time

"We all are, so why don't you shut your mouths!" Sunny Flare hissed from her blanket next to the fire.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Applejack suggested

"And get into a game that involves secrets?" Rarity said, slightly annoyed

"Thats the whole point of the game" Sugarcoat said rolling her eyes.

Rainbow Dash suddenly pulled her phone from her pocket, and began searching things up on the internet. She smiled when she found the perfect website.

"Ok, here are the rules..."

"Rules!" Indigo Zap groaned "since when did Truth or Dare have rules!"

She found herself wincing when she was wacked over the head from Sunny Flare. Indigo looked at her confused for a few seconds, but shrugged.

"Ok, we'll go around in a circle. We will do it clockwise, so the order will be me, Applejack, Rarity, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap and Sunny Flare. We'll continue this order until we get bored and decide to change it. If a person gets a dare or truth that they do not want to do, then they will loose points. Due to this website having the ratings, G, PG , R and X. The player will loose more points if the rating is higher. "

The other five girls nodded.

"We'll start off with only G, PG and R. Then when we go around once, we will add X. Thats all the rules I can think of right now, so whose ready to play!"

A chorus of "yeahs!" Filled her ears. Which caused her to smile.

"Ok, I choose dare!" Rainbow Dash said clicking on her phone. Her face immediately looked disappointed. "Aww this ones lame!

Applejack grabbed the phone from her friend. " it says : Grab three carbonated sodas, or drinks. Shake one up as hard as you can, then give all three of the sodas to another player. The other player now randomly shuffles the sodas and lets you choose one. You must then hold and SIT the can on the top of your head and open it."

"Lame!" Indigo Zap agreed.

"Well it is PG13, so what do you expect" Applejack said, rolling her eyes.

Rainbow Dash suddenly ran towards her kitchen. She came back with a three cokes. Her friends watched as she grabbed a coke and began to shake it violently, Rarity feared that Rainbow would let go and the can would go flying. When she was done, she passed the three cans to Sugarcoat... who groaned but began to shuffle them anyway.

Applejack covered Rainbows eyes as Sugarcoat began to slow down. When the girl had finished, Rainbow began to stare at the cans intently.

"Mmm, I pick this one!"

Rainbow Dash grabbed the can on the right, and carefully placed it on her head. Sunny Flare watched intently as Rainbow slowly opened it.

When the sound came, a huge sigh of relief came from Rarity. Rainbow Dash chuckled and began to drink her drink like it was nothing.

"Ok my turn... mmm I'll go truth"

"Sissy..." Rainbow and Indigo muttered together.

Applejack quicky pressed the truth button on Rainbows phone, and her face went pale extremely quickly.

"Ummm... uhh"

Rarity grabbed the phone and gasped at the truth. "Its asking : What was your first oral experience, giving or receiving? Who else was involved?"

"How can a girl have oral with another girl ?" Indigo asked suddenly

"We may not have dicks, but a girl can still put her mouth to a vagina. Its kinda like oral, but not exactly. " Rainbow stated with a small sly smirk in Sunny Flares direction.

"Well Applejack?" Sugarcoat consisted. Applejack looked scared for a little moment, but sighed.

"I was receiving it..."

"What?!" Rainbow Dash flared, spitting out her coke all over the floor. "With who?!"

"You didn't think the only thing the Flim Flam brothers made me do for my bass was play it in font of their store did you!" Applejack shouted "Flam was ok with only doing that, but Flim wasn't. So..."

Both Rarity and Rainbow Dash stared at Applejack surprised, while the other three girls looked confused by the confession. Rarity noticed this.

"If you stay a little longer, we'll introduce you to them" Rarity said with a small smile "ok. I'll go with truth as well"

Indigo Zap stared at Applejacks flustered face, and chuckled slightly. Raritys face instantly flushed red as her truth came up. Sugarcoat grabbed the phone off of her and read it out. " Its asking: Have you ever seen someone "hanging out" of their shirt or pants? What was hanging out, and who was it?"

Sugarcoat looked at the frightened fashionista next to her, a put her hand on her shoulder. Rarity looked up at her confused. "You know, you don't have to do this truth. You can just loose two points..."

Rarity nodded, and Rainbow scrubbed two marks nexts to Raritys name. Raritys eyes quickly glanced over to the apple farmer, but then back down at her hands.

"Ok, I guess its your turn Sugarcoat!" Sunny Flare declared

"I'll do dare" Sugarcoat decided as she clicked onto dare. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"My dare is : First you and your partner must both strip. Then you must spoon naked for 2 rounds." she looked at her friends, who had surprised eyes.

"Sooo... who's going to spoon with you or are you going to chicken out?" Indigo and Sunny inquired.

"All of you, from Rainbow, will be 1 to 5."

"So I'm three?" Rarity asked and Sugarcoat nodded.

"Now, someone pull up a random number generator on their phone and set it one to five. Whatever number comes up, the person who represents that number will spoon with me"

"Ooh, so your doing the dare" Rainbow chuckled, and Sugarcoat nodded. Rarity then pulled out her phone, and sighed in relief when the number came up. It was four.

"Indigo Zap, get naked" Sugarcoat demaned, while Indigo looked a little surprised. She quickly pulled off her shoes, shirt and skirt while Sugarcoat did the same thing. Indigo then walked over to Sugarcoat and sat on the nerdy girls lap, which caused Sugarcoat to tense up.

"By two rounds, does it means people or..." Applejack started

"Other option" Rainbow said, not letting Applejack finish her sentece.

While Indigo Zap sat their, she covered her boobs with her hands. Leavnig her vagina exposed for everyone to see. It wasn't much, considering there was no pubic hair, but Sunny could help but feel awkward. Sugarcoat sighed, but then looked into Indigos eyes when she saw a small blotch of red near the side of Indigos vagina.

"Sunny, give me the blanket!" Sugarcoat demanded, and Sunny handed it over with a confused expression on her face. When Sugarcoat wrapped the blanket over the two of them, she heard Indigo mutter a thank you.

"Ok, I guess its your turn Indigo" Rarity said, which caused the tomboyish girl to chuckle.

"While I'm naked, I'm going to do a truth"

She quickly clicked on the truth option, and sighed when she saw it. Sugarcoat noticed her tense up, and read it out for her.

"Her truth is : Have you ever had a lesbian or bi experience? What was it like, and what happened?"

The remaining four girls looked at Indigo, waiting for her answer. The girl blushed as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Well, spill, we don't have forever!" Rainbow Dash complained

"hold your horses!" Indigo scowled "and yes I have, it was only a short make out session but it was hella worth it!"

Applejack looked a little hurt by this," might I ask... who with?"

Indigo instantly recoild with a "it wasn't part of the question!" and passed the phone over to Sunny Flare. Sunny smiled as she pressed dare, and her smile grew even wider as she read it.

"Whats the dare Sunny Flare?" (Haha that rhymed) Rarity asked

"It is: Take your hand and put it in your pants and sit on it until it is your turn again."

"What a stupid dare!" Rainbow Dash said, rolling her eyes. Which caused her to get a punch from Applejack.

Sunny gave Rainbow the bird, before proceeding to place her hand down her skirt so she could sit on it.

"So... that sure was a eventful first round" Sugarcoat added

"You said it" Rarity concluded


	2. Chapter 2 - Wait WHAT!

_Previously on Crystal Rainbooms : A Truth or Dare Game!_

 _"It is: Take your hand and put it in your pants and sit on it until it is your turn again."_

 _"What a stupid dare!" Rainbow Dash said, rolling her eyes. Which caused her to get a punch from Applejack._

 _Sunny gave Rainbow the bird, before proceeding to place her hand down her skirt so she could sit on it._

 _"So... that sure was a eventful first round" Sugarcoat added_

 _"You said it" Rarity concluded_

* * *

"Yes, now its my turn again! I click dare!" Rainbow cheered as she tapped dare. This wasn't before added the rating X into it though. Rainbows eyes went wide at her dare however.

"What is it?" Indigo asked

" my dare is : Eat two scoops of ice cream off the bare chest of a randomly generated party member. You cannot use silverware for assistance."

Sunny Flare instantly looked away from the group of girls to hide her blush on the fire.

"Ok, Rarity do the random number generator again. This time, Applejack will be one and Sunny will still be five" Sugarcoat stated to Rarity, who nodded but went pale at the number. It was two.

"Who is it?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Its... Rarity" Indigo answered

"Oh no no and no! I ain't doing it!" Rarity declared, crossing her arms.

"Come on Rares, you can't back down on all of your dares!" Applejck groaned

"Besides if you back out of this dare, you will be down six points" Rainbow Dash said, getting ready to scribble four marks next to Raritys name.

"Are you sure you wanna risk it?" Sugarcoat said slowly, still having her arms wrapped around Indigo.

Rarity looked down at her hands, then up at Rainbow Dash. She sighed, and then stood up. As she walked to the kitchen, she heard Sunny Flare say "Damm! She's doing it"

She walked back in with plain vanilla icecream. Indigo looked at her confused," whats with the flavour? Vanillas the worst..."

"Its not you dare, Indigo. Besides, its one of the only icecreams she can eat" Rarity said through clenched teeth. Sugarcoat grabbed the ice-cream bucket, and read the bucket.

"Your allergic to egg?" Sugarcoat asked, as she noticed it was egg free. (Some ice creams do come egg free...)

"Yeah, hate it but live with it" Rainbow said scratching at the back of her neck.

"Sugarcoat, can you get the icecream bucket off my back please..." Sugarcoat quickly passed the icecream bucket back to Rarity.

What she didn't expect, was to find Rarity without a shirt. She had begun to take off her bra but, "nice rack!" Indigo had added. Which got her a smack from Sugarcoat.

"Hey!" Indigo groaned, clasping her head "whats up with you and Sunny hitting me today!"

Sugarcoat growled at the girl at her lap, and looked away from her with a angry look on her face. Yet, she also looked thoughtful.

Sunny watched as Rarity placed two scoops on her bare whitish grey chest, and saw how Rainbow immediately looked awkward.

"R-rares... I'm not so sure about this" Rainbow said slowly

"Just do it darling"

Rarity gasped when she felt Rainbows mouth on her stomach, Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat immediately looked away. She covered her mouth with her hand to supress a groan, as Rainbow licked , Rarity only put in on her stomach so it was easy to get. But, Rainbow still felt very uncomfortable. As she licked the last part of it away, Rarity gripped onto her sides. Rainbow immediately stood up and rushed to the bathroom. Rarity chuckled darkly and grabbed the towel Dash had brought back for her. As she wiped away the saliva, she noticed Sunny Flare intense glare.

'Whats got her so annoyed'

What Rarity didn't notice, was that Sugarcoat had tensed up completely, but Indigo had. Indigo was looking at her confused, not understanding why her friend was all tense. But when she saw Rarity smile warmly at Sugarcoat, Indigo couldn't help but smirk.

"Ok! Applejacks turn!"

Applejack clicked the phone, as she waited for her truth to come up. She noticed Rainbow was missing. However, the athlete walked back in from the kitchen. Applejack guessed she had put the icecream away.

Applejack looked at her truth, then groaned.

"Why do ah always get the dirty ones!"

"Applejack, let me see darling"

Applejack passed the phone over the Rarity, who smiled at the truth, "its: have you ever been in a relationship? Boy or girl? How long?"

Rainbow chuckled darkly, "she's never be-"

"Actually..." Applejack cut off, and her two friends looked at her confused. "Ah have been in a relationship, and ah still am..."

"What?!" Everyone shouted, except Indigo, who just rolled her eyes.

"With who?!" Dash questioned

"Yeah, what Dash said" Rarity added

"It doesn't say I have to say who it is, but... its a girl... and thats all I'll say"

"Why won't you tell us, scared you'll ruin her reputation?!" Sugarcoat teased

Applejack looked down at her hands, and she held them together on her lap. Sunny noticed this, and noticed Sugarcoats statement was true.

"That is true, she has a reputation and ah ain't goin' to taint it"

"I'm sure the girl loves you for that AJ" Indigo said with a smile, which caused Applejack to smile.

"Ok! It's Raritys turn again"

"Ok, I'll do dare this time!"

Rarity clicked on dare, and her smile faded ever so slightly. Sugarcoat read over it and chuckled. "Its daring her to find a random guy on the street and kick him... down there..."

"Ooh, I gotta see this!" Rainbow Dash chirped

Rarity left, followed by Dash with her camera. When the two came back, they were both laughing their heads off.

"Lemme see!" Indigo complained from Sugarcoats lap

Dash passed her camera over to Indigo, who laughed when she watched it. She soon found everyone else was watching it. Rainbow had disappeared in that time again, and she came back with six cups and placed them on the table.

"Do you guys want anything?" She asked

"Tea please" Rarity asked, and Rainbow gave her a look. Rarity coughed, "I'll have a lemonade Dash, sorry"

Dash turned back to everyone else. She got a fanta for Indigo and herself, a solo for Applejack, a coke for Sugarcoat and a mountain dew for Sunny.

"You're lucky I had one of those drinks on me" Rainbow said, gesturing towards the mountain dew in Sunny Flares hand. Sunny rolled her eyes and opened it, while Rainbow put two fingers in her mouth and gagged.

"Pass the phone Rarity" Sugarcoat complained as she held her hand out. Rarity passed her the phone, and she pressed truth this time.

"My truth is: what would you do if your crush kissed you"

The girls looked at Sugarcoat while waiting. The girl blushed and rubbed at her face with her hand, "I'd probably flip my shit man!" She exclaimed blushing hardcore.

" only the bluntest comments from you!" Sunny Flare chuckled.

"Who much longer do I have to sit on Sugarcoats lap for!" Indigo wined

"Next round on Sugarcoats turn, you will be able to get off and put your clothes on" Rainbow said, just as Sugarcoat passed the phone to Indigo.

"You going truth again?" Sugarcoat asked slowly

"No" Indigo uttered as she clicked dare.

When the girl didn't respond to her dare, Sunny began to get impatient. Infact, basically everyone was beginning to get annoyed.

"What is it?" Sunny asked

" Kiss the person you dislike the most in this room" Sugarcoat said slowly

Rainbow Dash and Rarity both braced themselves for a kiss, but when Indigo passed the phone to Sunny. They were confused.

"What are yah doing?" Applejack asked

"Not the dare, thats for sure" Indigo said

"What was the rating?" Rainbow Dash asked

Sugarcoat respond with a, "PG13" so Dash scribbled two marks next to the other tomboys name. Sunny couldn't help be a little confused as to why Indigo had shot down the dare. But she decided against questioning her.

"Ok, now I can take my hand from my pants! And choose dare!" Sunny exclaimed, happy her other dare was over. As she clicked on dare, her confident expression fell.

"What?" Rainbow asked

"Leave the room and have some 'fun time' for 7 minutes with the person 4 to your right..." Sunny uttered as she looked over at Applejack. Both the apple farmer and the tomboy froze.

"What?!" They exclaimed

"Its rated X... so if you don't want to do it"

"Do it" Indigo uttered to the Apple farmer.

Applejack looked a little confused, but she shrugged her shoulders and dragged Sunny Flare away. What the others girls didn't noticed, was Indigo had twitched slightly.

"What are we going to do?" Sunny asked

"How 'bout, everytime a question is asked and answered, we share a kiss?" Applejack suggested slowly, which caused Sunny to raise a eyebrow.

"Thats super cliché" Sunny chuckled

"Well, I don't want to do anything to you" Applejack said awkwardly

Sunny rolled her eyes and moved closer to the apple farmer. She soon found herself on the farmers lap. Sunny Flare then placed her hand around the farmers waist, and the other girl placed her arms around Sunnys next.

"Ok, I'll go first" Sunny said, kissing Applejack lightly "ever dated someone in secret? Without telling your friends. If so, who"

" yes I have" Applejack said, responding with a kiss of her own "me and Dash dated for a few months, we don't like to talk about it. You?"

Sunny chuckled and slipped her hand down Applejacks skirt, the girl grabbed at Sunnys side as she started another kiss.

"Nah" Sunny uttered " Sour keeps trying to though... I'm just not interested in anyone from Crystal Prep"

Applejack nodded, and found Sunnys lips on her own again, "how long have you been dating this mysterious person?"

"Ah few weeks, almost ah month" Applejack mumbled, putting her hand through Sunnys hair. Sunny rolled her eyes. "Wait, yah said yah don't have any interest in someone from Crystal Prep... does that mean yah like someone?"

Sunny froze and nodded, before grabbing at AJs ass. The farmer jumped and pushed her further down on the bed.

"Where are they from?" Applejack asked

"Canterlot High, and thats two questions so two more kisses bitch" Sunny Flare teased and pulled Applejack closer to her. The apple farmer chuckled and held the crystal prep version of Rarity tightly.

"What about you, wheres your girlfriend from?" Sunny moaned through AJs lips.

"Crystal Prep" the farmer respond, pushing Sunny Flare off of her. Applejack then remembered how awkward Sunny was when Rarity was being kissed by Dash. Then she smirked and kissed her deeply.

"What are yah thoughts on Dash" Applejack felt the girl tense.

"Uhhh... hot?" Sunny question as she slid her lips against AJ.

"Hehe... thought so" Applejack chuckled

Sunny Flare growled before kissing her lightly on the cheek. Applejack chuckled once more ajd smirked at the flustered Crystal Prep girl.

"Wait, if their from Crystal Prep... who is it?"

Suddenly the door swung open, and it was Sugarcoat. She looked at the two of them and rolled her eyes, "c'mon you two, seven minutes is up"

Applejack sighed in relief and rushed out of the door. Sunny Flare groaned and followed the two girls out of the room.

'Dammit! We'll I'll find out who AJs dating eventually'

* * *

 _Whose Applejack Dating? Whats up with Sunnys conflicted emotions? Find out eventually!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Hickeys and Blankets

_Previously on Crystal Rainbooms : A Truth or Dare Game!_

 _Sunny Flare growled before kissing her lightly on the cheek. Applejack chuckled once more ajd smirked at the flustered Crystal Prep girl._

 _"Wait, if their from Crystal Prep... who is it?"_

 _Suddenly the door swung open, and it was Sugarcoat. She looked at the two of them and rolled her eyes, "c'mon you two, seven minutes is up"_

 _Applejack sighed in relief and rushed out of the door. Sunny Flare groaned and followed the two girls out of the room._

 _'Dammit! We'll I'll find out who AJs dating eventually'_

* * *

"Sheesh, you two took a little while to get down here!" Rainbow Dash teased, as she saw the two girls walk down from the room. Applejack smacked her over the head as she walked passed, Sunny didn't even look at her.

"Are we staying in the same order?" Sugarcoat asked

"Yeah, we'll change next round" Rarity finished for her

"Ok, I'll go truth this time!" Rainbow Dash said with a smirk. Her smirk stayed, though it was forced. As she read out her truth.

"My truth is : Have you ever "made a move" on someone and had them completely reject it? What was your move?"

Applejacks sweat dropped

"Nope!" She exclaimed happily

Sunny Flare gave her the 'your lying' look but shrugged it off. Rainbow then passed the phone to a happy looking Applejack. She looked around, "ah don't know what to pick" she admitted.

"Pick random, it'll come up with something" Indigo Zap said coldly

Applejack looked a little hurt, but clicked random anyway. When it came up with dare, she gulped slightly.

"Ok, my dare is to put on pyjamas, go outside and pretend to be a sleep walker" she looked over at RD, then outside.

"I'd rather not, especially not in the rain"

Rainbow rolled her eyes and then smirked, "what, are you a chicken AJ"

This caused the farmer girl to stiffen in her stance, "no, just smart... give me two marks against my name"

Rainbow nodded and began to scribble the marks down. Indigo was looking at her confused, and a little surprised.

"What?" AJ asked, noticing Indigos face

"I thought you would of done the dare"

The other three girls nodded so Applejack shrugged. She then passed the phone over to Rarity, who happily clicked dare.

"Why do you want a dare so badly?" Sugarcoat asked

"Cause I'm having fun, thats why" Rarity giggled, so Sugarcoat couldn't help but smile

"You have a cccrruussshhh!" Sugarcoat heard Indigo tease quietly, which of course earned her another smack over the head.

When the dare came up, she looked over at Sunny Flare. Rainbow notices this, and immediately knew the dare was something dirty.

"What?" Sunny Flare asked, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"My dare is to give you a hickey in a place of my choice..." Rarity uttered

"Lemme see that!" Rainbow growled and grabbed the phone off of Rarity. Of course, Rarity was telling the truth. The dare was what she had said.

"Ugh" Sunny groaned

"Awww, why does Sunny keep getting all these types of dares!" Indigo wined, but then remembered "we get to put our clothes back on after this Sugarcoat!"

"Yah backin' out?" Applejack asked Rarity

"Nope" she said bluntly

"I think Sugarcoats being rubbing off on you Rarity, that was extremely blunt!" Indigo Zap chuckled, still sitting on the nerd like crystal prep girl.

Rarity then stood up and walked over to Sunny, who scurried back. Rarity then grabbed at her face and brought her mouth down to the side of Sunnys neck.

"R-Rarity?! Are you actua- argh!"

Sunny stopped when she felt Raritys mouth grip at her neck, sucking lightly. Rainbow looked down at the ground angrily, while Sugarcoat looked away. Sunny placed a hand over her mouth to stop a moan, but it didn't really work. It had only surpressed it, but it was still heard. Rarity had begun to suck harder now, causing Sunny to grip the hemline of her skirt.

When Rarity pulled away, she was panting. When she looked at where here mouth use to be, a red hickey sat. She smirked triumphantly and walked back over to her seat before sitting down. Sunny places one of her hands on her neck and rubbed.

"Man, my neck hurts now!" She groaned, looking at Rarity with a scorn on her face

"Sorry..." she uttered

She then passed the phone over to Sugarcoat, who had only just turned around from looking out of the window. She tapped at her chin for a bit, but eventually clicked truth.

"What are you choosin'?" Applejack asked

"I'm doing a truth, so I can finally put my clothes back on" Sugarcoat answered

"What is it?" Rarity asked

"My truth is : whose boobs are better, Sunny Flare's or Rainbow Dash's?"

Rainbow Dash and Sunny Flare immediately looked at each other surprised, then down at their boobs before looking up at Sugarcoat.

"Mmm..." she looked at them closely.

"While Sunnys are definitely bigger, I'd have to say Rainbows"

"Hey!" Sunny said, hurt.

"It's not that you have ugly boobs, I just prefer smaller ones. Yah know, ones that don't make me uncomfortable to look at"

Sunny pouted and placed her arms across her boobs. Indigo rolled her eyes before standing up and grabbing her clothes. When she was dressed, Sugarcoat was too, and the two of them sat down separately.

"Finally, I have my clothes back on! I'm also doing dare!" She then clicked down on dare, another confident smirk on her face. When her dare popped up, her smirk when from confident to perverted.

"Whats with that face?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Hehe, I have to give Applejack over there a hickey on her neck!"

Applejacks face went bright red at that. When Indigo stood up to walk over to her, Rarity tried to stop her. This was of course due to Applejack dating someone. But AJ just shrugged the fashionista off.

Indigo grabbed at the apple farmers shirt and pulled her closer, grabbing at her neck with her lips. Applejack gasped, and slid her arms around the tom boys neck. When Indigo began to suck hard, all the other girls stared with wide open eyes.

"Oh..."

"my..."

"God..."

When Indigo eventually pulled off, like Rarity, she was panting. This was when Rarity noticed that Indigo hand one of her hands gripping at Applejacks thigh. Indigo was also sweating like crazy.

"Perv..." Applejack mumbled softly

"Tease..." Indigo uttered before letting go and walking back to her spot.

The other four girls looked extremely shocked, while Sunny was also having a nose bleed. Rainbow had quickly run off and grabbed her a box, while Sugarcoat was simply staring wide eyed with her mouth open.

"That was..." Sugarcoat started

"Heated..." Rarity finished

When Rainbow came back with the box, Sunny wiled at her nose before grabbing the phone off of Indigo Zap.

"Ok, I'm going to do dare as well!" Sunny declared

"Is any one going to talk about what just happened!" Sugarcoast asked, but no one responded to her so she crossed her arms.

"Well, I love this dare!" She smiled

"What is it?" Everyone asked at the same time

"I have to make one person in this room strip and remain in their panties.. for the whole game!" She smirked, and Applejack instantly looked over at Dash.

"W-who do you choose?" Rarity questioned

Sunny slowly looked over at Rainbow Dash, who gasped and blushed heavily, "m-me?" She asked weakly.

"Yes... now strip"

Rainbow Dash gulped and pulled off her black shirts from under her skirt and her over shirt. This left her in a tank top and a skirt with shoes. She took off of her shoes and then her socks. Sunny watched as she also pulled down her skirt and took off her tank top.

The other five girls noticed that she was wearing laced blue panties and matching bra. It was a B cup, so she had small boobs.

"Nice!" Sunny said, pulling a thumbs up

"..." Dash looked down at the floor, not answering. However, she covered up her body as she best as she could with her hands

"Whats up with her..." Indigo said slowly

" she doesn't like to show off her body" Rarity stated matter of factly, "even knowing I have no idea why she wouldn't, I mean she has a good figure"

Sunny Flare instantly looked guilty, "Rainbow, I'm so sorry... I d-didn't know..."

Rainbow looked at her with a small forced smile, but then looked away again without saying anything. Sunnny looked at the ground also, rubbing at her arms.

"Does she also go quiet?" Sugarcoat asked and Applejack nodded. Sugarcoat sighed and then stood up, walking towards the cupboard. Rainbow and the rest of the girls where confused, but when she came back with a blanket Rainbow smiled.

"Why didn't you just use the one you and Indigo had before?" Rarity asked, causing Sugarcoat to give her a look that Rarity understood immediately.

When Dash grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself, she smiled genuinely,"thanks Sugarcoat..."

Sugarcoat stiffened but nodded, "no problem Dash"

"I think we can change the dare from the whole game to two rounds, like Indigo and Sugarcoat had to do... does anyone agree with that?" Sunny stated

The other five girls nodded in agreement, and Rainbow smiled happily at Sunny. This caused Sunny to draw in a breath, and look away blushing.

"So ah guess this is the end of round three?" Applejack asked

"Yeah, I guess it is" Sugarcoat answered, "but don't think what you did with Indigo is going to be pushed a side so quickly!"

This caused Applejack and Indigo Zap to gulp


	4. Chapter 4 - AJs dating WHO!

_Previously on Crystal Rainbooms : A Truth or Dare Game!_

 _"I think we can change the dare from the whole game to two rounds, like Indigo and Sugarcoat had to do... does anyone agree with that?" Sunny stated_

 _The other five girls nodded in agreement, and Rainbow smiled happily at Sunny. This caused Sunny to draw in a breath, and look away blushing._

 _"So ah guess this is the end of round three?" Applejack asked_

 _"Yeah, I guess it is" Sugarcoat answered, "but don't think what you did with Indigo is going to be pushed a side so quickly!"_

 _This caused Applejack and Indigo Zap to gulp_

* * *

 **BEWARE : This chapter contains a ship you may not of heard of, if you don't like it... well thats nice. You can say its not your cup of tea(or something like that), but don't be rude about it.**

* * *

"Ok! Lets change the order up a bit!" Rainbow Dash said as she grabbed the phone.

"Whose going to start first?" Sugarcoat asked as she looked at the rainbow haired girl on the phone.

"We'll use the random number generator again" Rarity said smirking

When they rolled the random number generator. The order went Indigo Zap, Rarity, Sunny Flare, Rainbow Dash, Sugarcoat and then Applejack.

"Ok, that means I'm first! And I choose DARE!" Indigo exclaimed, emphasising on the word 'dare'. This got a small chuckle out of the rest of them.

As she read the dare over, she smirked and looked over at Applejack. The girl looked a little worried.

"Why do all yah dares involve me?" She uttered

"Luck of the draw!" Indigo exclaimed happily " now lie down baby girl! I have to do 30 push ups on you, and kiss you every time I go down!"

"Lucky you" Applejack teased

Applejack lied down on the floor as Indigo got on top of her. The other girls looked at them in surprise. Rarity couldn't help but wonder why Applejack was so willing to do this, even knowing she was dating someone.

"But Indigo, AJs dati-"

"I don't care!" She snapped at Rarity

Sunny began to put things into place, they way Applejack was always so willing. Why Indigo seemed exited when she got a dare involving AJ. And the fact alone that Applejack had said "she's from Crystal Prep" , Sunny finally understood.

"No f**king way..." Sunny started as Indigo was on her 28 push up.

When the last two push ups where finished, everyone looked at Sunny a little confused. She was shaking slightly.

"N-no... YOU TWO ARE DATING?!" She screamed out

The other three girls gave her a weird look while the two mentioned blushed heavily. Indigo looked down at the apple farmer underneath her.

"What did you tell her?" Indigo questioned playfully

"That mah girlfriend was from Crystal Prep"

Applejack answered for her and then stuck her tongue out. Indigo rolled her eyes and kissed her lightly on the nose.

"Dammit AJ... now the know"

"Well, they were gonna find out eventually"

The other four now had their mouths open wide. Sunny was also extactic for being right, though she didn't let it show.

"W-what?" Rarity and Sugarcoat said together

"I know its surprising, but please don't look at them like their weirdos" Rainbow stated out of no where. Everyone turned to her confused.

"As long as their happy together, I couldn't care less who AJs with"

"Same here!" The three remaining chorused together.

Indigo smiled before standing up. She then gave Applejack a light peck before walking back over to her spot. Indigo passed the phone over to Rarity as she did this.

"I'll go truth" Rarity said smiling

"What is iiittt" Rainbow exclaimed

"Her truth is : would you engage in homosexuality?" Sunny Flare read off of the phone in Raritys hand. All the girls looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"...Yes..."

She quickly passed the phone over to Sunny Flare, who was a bit surprised from her confession. Sugarcoat couldn't help but smile even more at this confession however. What made her loose that smile was Indigo mouthing, "lucky you!" To her.

"I'll go truth as well!" Sunny exclaimed as she clicked truth

When the truth came up, her eyes went wide. Sugarcoat looked at phone and chuckled at the dare. Everyone looked a little confused.

"Whats the truth? Is it like mine?" Rarity asked

"Sort of" Sugarcoat said, "its asking her : have you been secretly in love with someone in this room?"

Applejack chuckled when she saw her face. Which Sunny Flare growled at, before looking down at her hands.

"Sooo... have you?" Rainbow questioned

"Yes..." she uttered without looking up

Applejack smiled knowingly at Sunny as she looked over. Sunny smiled weakly back just before Applejack looked over at Dash. Sunny then passed her phone over to Rainbow Dash before hugging at her knees.

"Ok, I'll go!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "I feel like doing a truth again!"

Rainbow then pressed down the truth button and smirked at her truth. She quickly looked around the room and locked eyes with Indigo. Applejack couldn't help but growl at this.

"Whats the truth?" Sunny Flare asked, noticing Applejacks glare.

"It is: aside from you, who do you think will have the worst hangover in the morning..." Rainbow said smirking, "and I'd have to say Indigo"

Indigo rolled her eyes at this, while Sugarcoat suppressed a light chuckle. Sunny was smirking along with Rainbow, and Applejack and Rarity only face palmed.

"Ok, my turn!" Sugarcoat insisted

Rainbow Dash then passed the phone over to Sugarcoat, who snatched it out of her hand. She sat there for a few moments, while thinking what to choose.

'mmmm, should I risk it and go dare? Or go truth and some-what play it safely' Sugarcoat thought.

"Are you just going to stare at the phone, or are you going to actually click something" Indigo seethed from the opposite side of the room. This caused Sugarcoat to growl.

"Don't rush me!" She snapped

She eventually decided to click dare, due to most of this round being truths and only one dare. Sugarcoat could of sworn she heard a "finally!" come from Indigo, but she just shrugged it off. When her dare came, she groaned.

"Knew I should of gone truth..."

"What is it?" Rarity asked, intrigued

"It says I have to switch bras with Rainbow Dash"

The rainbow haired athlete immediately covered herself in the blanket even more. Blushing heavily and looking away.

"B-but... my boobs are so much smaller than yours" she whimpered

Indigo rolled her eyes again, " C'mon Dash, it'll only be until her next turn!" Indigo pressed on.

Rainbow nodded at grabbed at her bra from underneath the blanket. Sugarcoat quickly took off her shirt so she could get to her bra. She was a C cup, not huge yet definitely bigger than Rainbows B cup.

"Here yah go" Sugarcoat said, passing it to Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash grabbed it and passed Sugarcoat hers. What the other girls noticed was that both girls had trouble fitting in each others bras. Sugarcoats was too big for Rainbow and Rainbows was too small for Sugarcoat.

"Ugh, I never thought I'd say this but... how do you have such small boobs" Sugarcoat questioned, tugging at the bra to make it more comfortable for her.

"Why would you wanna know" Applejack growled before Rainbow could respond

"Curious" Sugarcoat said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why do two always get defensive whenever we bring up something to do with Rainbows body?" Sunny Flare added

Applejack and Rarity shared a look before looking over at Dash, who was shaking her head vigorously like she was pleading to be spared.

"Thats none of your business" Applejack answered coldly

"Agreed" Rarity added

"Ok ok, calm down geez" Sunny Flare said rolling her eyes.

Sugarcoat then passed the phone to Applejack, who had to think for a bit before clicking dare herself.

"You doing a dare?" Indigo asked

"Yep!" Applejack answered

"Ok, my dare is I have to drink three alchoholic drinks one after the other. You guys have to prepare 'em!" Applejack said with a confident smirk on her face.

"Do you have any alcohol mixing things in your cupboard" Sunny Flare immediately asked Rainbow Dash. She nodded.

"Knowing my parents, probably"

She and Sunny Flare then stood up and walked into the kitchen. The other girls decided to leave those two to fix up the drinks

* * *

"Sooooo, what do we have" Sunny Flare asked no in particular. She then turned to see Rainbow already making something. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making her a Sex on the Beach... it has - 1 oz vodka, 3/4 oz peach schnapps, 3/4 oz cranberry juice and 3/4 oz grapefruit juice"

"Wow..." Sunny uttered "and you know how to make this, how?"

Rainbow Dash suddenly went rigged at the question, but turned back to Sunny Flare smiling none the less.

"My parents thought me how to make it." Rainbow then turned back to making her drink.

"O-ok..."

Sunny grabbed a beer from the fridge, and some ingredients. These ingredients included ; - 1 oz vodka, 1 oz blue curacao liqueur, 1 oz lemonade and 1 cherry. She was going to make her a Blu Lagoon Cocktail.

When she was done, she and Rainbow looked at each other and nodded. Combined with the two drinks that were hand made, they decided to use the beer as the third drink. They then turned and walked into the main room again, with drinks in hand.

* * *

When the two girls walked back in, Applejack gulped. She was passed the drinks separately and she looked at them carefully.

"Which one you gonna drink first?" Indigo asked

"This one" Applejack said picking up the orange drink. She looked at it, then at Dash, before beginning to drink it. She sculled it down in a few gulps and burped loudly at the end.

"Damm..." Sunny Flare said quietly

Applejack then grabbed the blue drink, and did the same thing. While she was doing this, Rainbow had walked away and gotten a bucket. She had a idea that AJ was going to have to vomit after this.

"Wow, easy girl... you don't wanna be sick" Indigo quipped

Applejack ignored her and grabbed at the beer, before drinking it in a few swigs. When she was finished, she looked over at the bucket.

"Had a feeling you'd need it" Rainbow chuckled before passing the bucket

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash with a scowl before going extremely pale, she placed her head in the bucket and waited for the spew to come. When it did, it was a odd looking colour.

"Thats what you get for drinking it so fast" Indigo chuckled while face palming


End file.
